Littlest
by vellyn.production
Summary: If Sophia had remained tiny and refused to tell her mother about the Elves, she decided to run away from the house. What is waiting for her? What kind of adventure? Alternative sequel 26 episodes 2 season.


The next morning, Sofia woke up in her bed, she was small, which made her ask: "Why am I small?  
All this time, she was looking for those three pranksters, and finally, she found them.  
She, together with Clover, decided to bring them out by Clover Express.  
After the next "Clover-express", they brought the elves into the garden, trying to kick them out of the castle, which did not work

When Sofia heard that they could not be turned out and they went to crush the party, she sat down on her knees, bowing her head, putting her hands to her, spoke.  
– Clover, and what should I do now? - plaintive, almost in tears, said the princess.  
– Well, nothing come up with something. - reassured her rabbit.  
Then she heard that her mother was calling.  
– Better, I'll run away from home. Anyway, mom, sooner or later, find out the truth. - she said.  
– Sof, maybe not necessary? - Clover said worryingly.  
– What else is left for me? - Sofia asked.  
"Okay, I'll get you out of the castle." And then, you alone. Agreed? – He suggested.  
– Good.

Sofia sat on the rabbit, and he took her to the beginning of the forest.  
– Sof, now you are alone. He said, and hopped back into the castle.  
The princess watched him return to the castle. Sofia turned and looked up at the forest.  
– Now, this is my new life.  
The girl went on the grass which was littered with all the territory.  
– We need to find where to spend the night. – Sophia said and went to inspect the forest.  
She walked through the forest, almost to sunset, and just found a great place for her.  
It was a hollow in an already middle-aged oak. It was at the level of the ground, which was beautiful, not too much, for her to climb down and climb a tall tree.  
"Not such a bad place." – said Sofia. – you need to find foliage, for beds and for doors.  
She wandered around the woods for a bit and found what she needed.  
The girl brought some dry grass, and a small pile of small foliage for a bed, that long, fresh grass and a larger pile of foliage for the doors.  
Sofia successfully attached grass with leaves for the door, and folded the bed with dry grass and small foliage.  
The sun had already gone downhill, and in the courtyard, it gradually began to darken, which she noticed, and with a sense of sleep, the princess fell on an improvised bed. She had to sleep, only in the pajamas in which she went all day.  
The night was cool and Sophia noticed.

The beginning of a pleasant morning, the sun has already risen above the horizon. From her house, Sophia stepped out, stretching her arms out. She was a little sleepy, or could not sleep because of the cold. Immediately muttered belly that Sophia noticed.  
– I'm hungry, what would eat? – She asked.  
She walked through the forest, found blueberry bushes and earthlings.  
"How can I drag them to the house now?" The girl asked, scratching the top of her head. - ABOUT! Invented. She said, clapping her fingers and looking at a piece of burdock.  
Sofia folded the berries into it and began dragging a sheet with a load.

After about ten minutes, she was heavy with the weight of a berry leaf. The girl took a few berries, and ate them. Then she thought, and what to do with the rest.  
– And somewhere these do? – Sofia asked herself.  
Then the princess came up with what to do. For 20 minutes, she gathered a vault with thin sticks and herbs, she put berries there.  
– So at least, they will spoil a little slower. She said and went into the house.  
An hour later, she decided to explore the forest. Sofia made improvised clothes from the leaves and went into the woods.  
"It's so beautiful ..." she said.  
She noticed a pond.  
– Finally, a pond – Sofia was formed.  
She took her bottle from the foliage and filled it with water. The water was crystal clear and tasty.  
The princess went further to inspect the forest, and when the sunset began where she decided to return home. Returned to his sunset.  
– Its time for dinner. – she said.  
Sofia took the same berries, and went to the house.  
That was the day that princess Sopfa turned out.  
The end of the 1st chapter. 


End file.
